User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Rating stories! Enter for a chance to win!
Im rating stories. Enter the story you want me to rate. If your stories gets the highest score, you win! I will rate an entered story, and rate the comedy, action, detail, and vocabulary. Once i rate a story, the wrtier will have the option to either enter ANOTHER story, or make a new story. Each writer can only enter two stories. How to enter Post the name of a story that YOU wrote in the comments. How to get good chances. After i review and rate you story, i will give it a 1-10 score on each subject ( Comedy, Action, Detail, and Vocabulary ). Then, i will give your story an overall rating from 1-10. Then i will explain what i liked and didn't like about the story. If you want to enter another story, just post in the comments the story you wanna enter. Dont hesitate to make a new story as your second story. If you have two stories, the highest ones score will be your score. If any ties are made, the second stories of the users who tied will be added to the score. How to win. You have to be in the highest scored users when the contest ends. Top three contestants will win. Entries close on on December 12th. 'Rules' #No cheating ( Entering more than 2 stories, editting scores, or editting stories. ) #No entering after December 12th. #All stories may not be read by the 12th. If your story isn't read by then, dont worry! I will read them all and when all are finished, i will announce the winner. But ENTRIES will close on the 12th. #Once you enter a story, you can't change your mind and enter a different story. That's why we have second tries. If change your mind, thats ok, you wont get kicked out, but the story you entered canNOT be changed. #If you break any rules, you will be disqualified. The contest is now closed. So many ties. Jack Daggermenace's story will be read soon. Current Scores. The Biography of Jim Logan *Comedy - 1 of 10 *Action- 5 of 10. *Vocabulary- 4 of 10 *Detail - 6 of 10 *Drama - 3 of 10 *Overall Score - 4 of 10. 'Review' Its.. ok. It goes through fast, and has good detail. I do suggest added more quotes. And what i do with quotes is add a ' on both sides. For Example : ' I hate boats ' said Bloody Billy. 'Second Try : The Cursed Pirate ' *Comedy -0 of 10 *Action- 2 of 10 *Detail - 3 of 10 *Drama - 3 of 10 *Vocabulary - 4 of 10 *Overall score- 3 of 10. Final Score : 4. George Treasurestealer ( Disqualified ) 'Review' Its not the best, but better than some. Almost all words started in caps, which is a slight problem, and a minus to the vocabulary. But, everyone makes vocabulary mistakes. I do all the time, do i dont blame you. Like i said for Logans review, make more quotes. And add the ' on both sides or something. Example : ' I dont hate Hershey bars ' Said Bloody Billy. - 'The Life of Curycoo' *Comedy-4 of 10 * Action - 2 of 10 *Detail- 6 of 10 *Vocabulary - 7 of 10 *Drama- 6 of 10 *Overall score - 7 of 10 Review I liked it. Its basically told by the main character, which i like. There were some typoos, such as ' E will meet you there ' but thats not bad. Though, it lacks on action a little. So far its ahead. 'Joshua Coalskull' *Comedy - 1 of 10. *Action - 3 of 10 *Vocabulary - 8 of 10 *Detail - 4 of 10. *Drama - 6 of 10 *Overall Score - 6 of 10. Review Pretty good! Short, but good. I like the way you added in how you met Jack on rambleshack, but at the same time, you make it fast and quick instead of the same boring story every time. That's good. I also liked the ' revenge ' part where the ship explodes. It doesn't have much comedy, nor action, but its a good story. A hint for comedy, is to have alot of chapters, and then, release a funny character in the... third or fourth chapter. Then, every time you mention the funny character, the reader will know a funny part is coming, like me with Bloody Billy in the Trilogy. Btw, have you read the Trilogy? Do you like Bloody Billy? 'Francis Bluehawk' *Comedy- 3 of 10 *Action - 8 of 10 *Vocabulary - 3 of 10 *Detail - 5 of 10 *Drama- 3 of 10 *Overall score - 7 of 10. 'Review' Its pretty good. There were some lacks in vocabulary though. But awesome action. Was so long, took me half an hour to read it! Man ten chapters. I need to catch up to you. The Vocabulary was really the only problem. One of the only stories out there with so much action, though. 'The Death of Jack Swordmenace' *Comedy- 1 of 10. *Action - 6 of 10. *Vocabulary - 8 of 10. *Detail- 7 of 10. *Drama- 4 of 10. *Overall score- 7 of 10. Review As i said before, ive read it a couple times, and even added to it. I skipped the parts that other people ( Including myself ) wrote. I gotta say its pretty good. The only mistake i saw was you called Jolly Roger ' Jones '. Not really alot of comedy, but hey, its a good story. 'The Life, Lies and Tragedies of Jack Shipsteel 1' *Comedy - 2 of 10 *Action - 2 of 10 *Vocabulary- 8 of 10 *Detail - 7 of 10. *Drama- 6 of 10 *Overall Score - 7 of 10 'Second Try : The Life, Lies and Tragedies of Jack Shipsteel 2' *Comedy- 2 of 10 *Action - 3 of 10 *Vocabulary - 8 of 10 *Detail - 8 of 10 *Drama - 7 of 10 *Overall score- 8 of 10. Final Score - 8 of 10. Review : I really liked it. But is there going to be a third?? If so, ill be sure to read it. Not much to say cuz ive already said alot in the other reviews, but i will say you did great. Not alot of comedy or action, but thats ok. Category:Blog posts